


Hunter

by RenTDankworth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, YOLO, como siempre, muertes y drama, pero así me quieren
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubiera sido bueno que ambos se quedarán juntos durante un poco más de tiempo, solo unos minutos más...pero el tiempo es cruel y no se le puede detener por más que lo deseemos.<br/>  "—Te fuiste demasiado pronto...y me condenaste a pasar una vida a tu lado. Eres una persona demasiado cruel...cazador."</p><p>  [Reto: Vidas Pasadas del foro "Kurobas en español" en fanfiction]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter

**_—Hunter—_ **

**_._ **

_Pensando que_ **probablemente tenías**  
**esa intención** desde el principio.  
Creo que **entonces no debería molestarme.**  
**No intentaré descubrirlo.**  
¿A quién debería **culpar**?  
¿Qué debería **reprimir**?  
Tú, **yéndote sin** siquiera **decir adiós,  
seguro que estás más triste que yo.**

**_._ **

_— **Kaza Nagi/Suga Shikao.**_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Londres, Inglaterra._ **

**_Agosto 24, 1828._ **

**_._ **

El tiempo no se detiene.

Tic…

Aunque le gustaría poder detener el tiempo, por lo menos para poder pasar más días junto a ese cazador de brujas al que le ha tomado maña y un cariño bastante peculiar para alguien de su clase.

A lo lejos se escucha el graznido de los cuervos –entre ellos, sus inseparables familiares-, que siempre rondan cerca de la pequeña cabaña en la que han estado viviendo los últimos tres años, escondidos de todo y de todos.

La lluvia ha comenzado a caer, como si el cielo comprendiera su tristeza y le acompañase en su llanto empapando sus elegantes, y manchadas ropas con lodo y sangre que no es suya.

—N-no es tu culpa…—Se permite decir Nijimura con dificultad, ahogándose con su propia sangre que continua fluyendo como un pequeño río rojo, ensuciando aún más las ropas de aquel que lo mantiene sobre su regazo.

Kazunari continúa llorando, y tratando de convencer a Shūzō de que puede salvarle la vida de nuevo, tal y como lo hizo hace tres años, cuando le encontró tirado sobre la fría y húmeda tierra del bosque en el que viven.

—Kazu…nari…—De nuevo, Shūzō hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por hablar, ignorando el hecho de que Takao le ha pedido que no hable. —Quiero hacer…un contrato…contigo. —La sangre que se ha acumulado en sus pulmones le impide respirar con normalidad.

Nijimura sabe que morirá pronto, que aquel pequeño demonio que le salvó la vida no podrá hacerlo una vez más por más que quiera.

.

—Tu sangre va a envenenar el agua del río y a los peces…—Takao intenta bromear sin éxito alguno, solo logra que el llanto sea más fuerte y sus lágrimas continúen cayendo sobre el pálido rostro de Nijimura.

.

.

El molesto péndulo del reloj de la sala ya le tiene molesto. El constante golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia no se detiene ni un momento, y sus familiares, un par de cuervos que siempre le han acompañado, continúan vigilando la pequeña y cálida cabaña en la que se ha visto atrapado, como si de un momento a otro esta se hubiera vuelto una jaula, una muy fría y triste jaula.

Su mente se llena de los pocos recuerdos que logró compartir con Shūzō en tan poco tiempo, y de sus ojos las lágrimas comienzan a caer sin que pueda hacer algo por detenerlas.

—Tendré que purificar tu cuerpo antes de enterrarte…—Murmura muy levemente Kazunari, aun sin creer que hasta hace pocos minutos tenía la posibilidad de salvarle la vida a aquel cazador de brujas.

.

_—Toma mi sangre, sella el contrato con ella…no quiero que te separes de mi familia._

.

.

.

**_Octubre 31, 1825._ **

**_._ **

Las noches dentro de aquel bosque que heredó de su padre siempre le han parecido aburridas y sin gracia alguna. No es que le desagrade ser el guardián de un territorio lo suficientemente vasto y antiguo como para albergar varias especies de flora y fauna, y uno que otro demonio de rango inferior, a pesar de que él mismo no es más que un híbrido.

A pesar de eso, sus familiares, un par de cuervos –a los que decidió llamar Kuro y Yoru- que su padre le regaló un par de años antes de morir, siempre le son de ayuda y le aconsejan cuándo lo creen conveniente.

—No se puede esperar menos de ellos…—Apenas murmura el azabache mientras acaricia el cuello de uno de los cuervos.

.

El fuerte aroma a sangre le pone completamente alerta. Puede reconocer un aroma un tanto pútrido y nada agradable combinado con el característico olor a hierro de la sangre humana, por ese particular aroma sabe que es la sangre de un cazador.

Kazunari tiene que apresurarse hasta el punto de origen de aquel desagradable olor, no quiere tener que realizar una ceremonia de purificación para desintoxicar las rosas blancas y las hortensias que ha estado cuidando los últimos meses.

— _Parece ser un cazador de brujas._ —La idea cruza rápidamente la mente de Takao, y decide que debe apresurarse si ese es el caso.

La sangre de una bruja es dañina para los animales y las flores, por más que esté mezclada con la inofensiva sangre humana.

No quiere ni pensar en el daño que le haría a gran parte del bosque si deja que la sangre de ese desconocido siga cayendo en la tierra que tanto ha cuidado.

.

.

El molesto sonido del péndulo del reloj le exaspera, no se escucha absolutamente nada más dentro de esa pequeña cabaña en la que el frío aire logra colarse.

—Hmm…—El cuerpo extraño se remueve violentamente sobre la cama que ha encontrado. Tal vez sea por el dolor, o por alguna pesadilla.

.

Shūzō despierta después de varias horas inconsciente. Ha sido el cantar de los pájaros y el sol dando de lleno sobre su rostro lo que le ha despertado.

—¿Qu-qué pasó ayer? —cuestiona completamente confundido, al parecer está en la cabaña en la que vive, pero no recuerda haber llegado.

Los recuerdos son confusos, le provocan un fuerte dolor de cabeza al forzarlos.

—Casi mueres. —Escuchan una desconocida voz resonar por la habitación. —Yo te salve la vida.

.

.

.

**_Agosto 25, 1828._ **

**_._ **

La lluvia no se detuvo sino hasta ya muy entrada la noche, dejando el aire mucho más limpio de lo que estaba ayer.

El aroma a la impura sangre de cazador se ha ido con el agua y la sal que se vio obligado a tirar para purificar el pequeño trozo de tierra en dónde pudo haber quedado algún rastro de ese líquido carmesí. No quiere arriesgarse a que esa parte del bosque se enferme al haber sido envenedado.

—Kuro, Yoru. —Kazunari llama a sus familiares. Ese par de majestuosos cuervos de plumas completamente negras que le recuerdan al hermoso y largo cabello de su madre y a los profundos ojos de su padre. —Necesito agua del lago, denle esto a Shun antes de pedirle permiso de tomar el agua. Estoy seguro de que va a entender. —Ordena el azabache.

Los cuervos obedecen las órdenes de su amo, siendo solo uno el que lleva la carta que Kazunari les ha entregado en su pico.

.

Takao casi siempre ha odiado hacer ceremonias de purificación, no las odia por lo tediosas que pueden llegar a ser, sino porque casi toda su energía vital se ve agotada demasiado rápido. Es un poco difícil mantenerse de pie después de terminar con una cuando se es un híbrido.

Aunque no puede culpar a su padre por haberse enamorado de una persona tan maravillosa como su madre.

—Madre, en donde quiera que te encuentres, cuida de Shūzō como yo lo hice. Solo eso te pido.

.

.

Las horas continúan pasando lentamente. El reloj en ningún momento se ha detenido, a pesar de que Takao muy en el fondo desea detener el tiempo y regresarlo si así puede tener a aquel chico cerca de nuevo.

—Sé que es un deseo egoísta…pero te fuiste demasiado rápido, condenándome a estar siempre atado a tu familia. Eres una persona demasiado cruel, cazador. —Las lágrimas han vuelto a sus ojos, haciendo que su vista sea borrosa por unos momentos, pero Kazunari tiene que tragarse la tristeza y el coraje para continuar con su tarea.

No le ha sido una tarea esencialmente sencilla el tener que hacer un círculo con sal alrededor de la cabaña que hasta hace unas horas podía considerar algo similar al _hogar_ que perdió siendo todavía un pequeño niño.

El agua que sus familiares le consiguieron pronto perderá sus propiedades únicas, y las hierbas que ha cortado minutos antes solo aceleran ese proceso. Si no se apresura, no podrá llevar a cabo la ceremonia para que el alma de Shūzō Nijimura pueda partir en paz.

—Yo, como el espíritu guardián de este bosque, te ordeno desaparezcas de mis terrenos. —Grita de manera considerable, dejando caer un par de gotas de su sangre sobre el pequeño recipiente con agua.

.

.

.

**_26 de agosto, 1828._ **

**_._ **

—Supongo que eso es todo. Les agradezco el haberse quedado a mi lado durante mucho tiempo…pero no creo poder ser un buen amo después de todo…—Su voz estaba entrecortada. Kazunari por una parte quería despedirse de sus mejores amigos, pero a la vez no quería.

Quería dejar el bosque bajo el cuidado de alguien que merecía el puesto, pero a la vez no quería.

Quería irse junto a Nijimura.

Pero a la vez no quería.

.

El reloj continúa con su cruel y doloroso curso, no se detiene y va a detenerse en lo absoluto a menos de que alguien sea capaz de pararlo.

Tic…

El sonido del vidrio al romperse le tranquiliza. Ya no escuchará ese molesto reloj de nuevo, pero eso no significa que el tiempo se haya detenido.

Tiempo, aquel ser que nunca se detiene y continúa su curso. Aquel al que le gustaría detener, pero no puede hacerlo.

—Sé que es un deseo egoísta…y que me haz condenado a quedarme siempre a tu lado como un sirviente, pero no puedo hacer eso…

.

El sonido del molesto reloj cayendo al piso le tranquiliza, le recuerda lo mucho que siempre ha odiado su presencia, y lo mucho que odia el saber que no puede detener el tiempo a su voluntad.

La madera cruje, lentamente se quema, solo puede escuchar el silencioso consumiendo todo.

—Es un deseo cruel y egoísta…pero al menos, deja que yo también haga mi voluntad. —Kazunari se abraza más fuerte al inerte y frío cuerpo de Nijimura, aquel cazador al que le ha tomado una manía que ni él mismo puede definir con palabras.

Las saladas lágrimas mojan las prendas de Shūzō, pero Takao sabe que eso no importa. No ahora que el cazador está muerto, y que él pronto lo estará también.

El calor del fuego le tranquiliza, le hace olvidar que su cuerpo está siendo consumido lentamente por el mismo. No siente dolor, ni arrepentimiento.

No siente tristeza, ni ira. Solo siente que es lo correcto.

.

.

—Sé que es egoísta pedirte esto…pero déjame ir contigo, mi querido.


End file.
